Invincible Shinji ?
by Vkasu
Summary: Shinji est amnésique mais se souviens d'Asuka. Il part à sa recherche. C'est mieux que cela en a l'air au premier abort. SVP R&R Enfin le 5° Chap. Merci aux qq personnes qui m'ont écrit
1. Chapitre 1 & 2

Les personnages d'Evangelion ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai écrit cette histoire que pour mon plaisir personnel donc ne me donnez pas d'argent.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : REVEILS DIFFICILES :  
  
Aujourd'hui encore, je me réveille en sursaut. Cela fait à présent une semaine que je m'éveille ainsi tous les matins. Je n'ai même plus besoin de remonter mon réveille-matin. Je sais parfaitement que rien ne pourrait empêcher le fait que cette sensation bizarre me surprenne en cette heure matinale. Et comme à chaque fois, j'ai la même pensée en me levant : « Mais qui est donc cette fille en rouge ? ». Puis, je laisse échapper un murmure comme si l'ensemble constituait un rituel.  
  
Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais cette jeune personne hante mes rêves, ou plutôt devrais-je dire mes cauchemars, depuis le début de la semaine. Mais ce qui me torture le plus est cette impression de la connaître. Non, la connaître n'est pas le mot. J'ai plutôt le sentiment que tant que je ne pourrais pas la retrouver, le fait de mener une vie normale me sera interdit.  
  
Pourtant, j'en reviens toujours à cette question de départ : Qui est-elle ? J'ai beau tenter de me souvenir, tout reste flou. Mes réveils en sursaut ne me laissent à chaque fois qu'un seul souvenir : celui de cette fille en rouge. Et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me dit : « Ne m'oublie pas ! ».  
  
Or, ces quelques mots me font encore plus mal. Une souffrance morale d'abord car j'ai l'impression de trahir une promesse. Mais aussi une douleur plus physique. Un peu comme si mon cerveau serait un lieu de bataille où la moindre pensée d'elle tenterait de fuir la prison de mon subconscient. Ce dernier pourtant parait renforcé par un désir profond d'éviter toute peine. Or, ce « combat » est toujours si troublant que je cours jusqu'à mon lieu de travail pour me sortir ces bribes d'images de l'esprit. Sans grande réussite, il faut l'avouer, mon travail consistant la plupart du temps à rêvasser seul dans mon bureau.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, il m'est inutile de courir pour aller travailler. On est Dimanche et les bureaux où je travaille sont tous fermés. Je suppose qu'il va me falloir me trouver une occupation sans quoi je vais probablement devenir fou. Après m'être préparé un petit-déjeuner aussi rapide que solitaire, je me dirige vers mon violoncelle et me mets à improviser quelques notes. Celles-ci sont simples et jouées sans réelle conviction mais la musique est belle. Comme toujours, la sensation de tranquillité qui m'envahi me permet de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Les cordes vibrent sous mes doigts et je me sens aussi calme qu'il est possible de l'être. Tellement calme que je me mets à fredonner l'air que je suis en train de jouer.  
  
« Mais… !!! ». Cela me frappe comme si j'avais été touché par la foudre. Je connais cet musique ! Elle m'est même plus que familière. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi ni comment je la connais. A vrai dire, je suis même incapable de donner le nom du compositeur ou de la composition elle-même.  
  
C'est perturbant. J'avais joué dans le but de me libérer l'esprit et voilà que des images et des sons réapparaissent dans ma tête. Je pose mon violoncelle et cours vers ma collection de CD. Je les passe les uns après les autres en accéléré, cherchant fiévreusement d'où peut provenir une telle mélodie.  
  
Ce n'est qu'après une heure et demie de recherches acharnées que je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Cette musique est la « Parita III fur Violino Solo » de Jean Sébastien Bach comme l'indique la pochette du CD de musique classique d'où je l'ai retrouvée.  
  
Mais pourquoi connaîtrais-je cette musique ? D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens même pas avoir acheté ce CD. Encore des questions… et toujours les mêmes.  
  
La seconde écoute plus attentive de la musique en question me donne, du moins partiellement, une réponse. En effet, après quelques notes, je me vois très clairement en train de regarder de dos la jeune fille en rouge jouer ce morceau sur un violon.  
  
Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai rêvé ou ai-je véritablement vécu cette situation ? Je ne saurais le dire. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation de reconnaître chacun des mouvements qu'elle effectue sur son violon, comme si j'avais l'habitude de l'observer jouer. Je suis un peu perdu.  
  
Toutefois, les quelques millièmes de secondes qu'ont duré ce flash me permettent de remarquer deux choses. Tout d'abord, cette fille est très calme en jouant, un peu comme si cette musique est la sienne, comme si seule cette chanson pourrait la calmer. Et dans un sens, cela me perturbe qu'elle soit si calme, comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude d'une telle situation en sa présence. Ses doigts sont fluides, sa respiration suis le rythme exact de la chanson. On sent parfaitement sa concentration  
  
Mais le plus important est que, pour la première fois de la semaine, je me souviens parfaitement de son apparence. Jusqu'alors je ne gardais qu'une vague image d'elle d'où ne ressortais vraiment qu'une seule chose : la couleur rouge vif. Mais là, je la vois telle qu'elle est vraiment. Elle doit avoir environ 16 ans d'après sa taille et ce sont ses cheveux qui sont rouges, oui plus rouges que roux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me perturbe. Comme si ce détail me rapprochait un peu de la lumière, ou provoquait une faille dans les défenses de mon cerveau. Pourtant, plus j'essaye de me souvenir, plus je me sens effrayé de ce que je risque de découvrir.  
  
D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes de réflexion que je reprends conscience du monde réel. Le CD à côté de moi a cessé de jouer. Le silence qui s'en suis est oppressant, tellement gênant que je prends mon SDAT et que je me couche sur le canapé.  
  
J'ai besoin de faire le point et c'est la seule manière que je connaisse me permettant de me calmer suffisamment pour y parvenir.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : L'AMNÉSIE  
  
Mon plus lointain souvenir remonte à il y a environ 3 mois. Je me souviens m'être réveillé dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas et m'être fait cette réflexion : « un plafond inconnu !». Après avoir fixé pendant près de cinq minutes ce plafond parfaitement blanc et austère, je regardais autour de moi. Je me trouvais apparemment dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital.  
  
Tout en vérifiant que je pouvais me lever sans risque, je sortis du lit dans lequel j'étais couché et m'habillais avec les habits qui étaient posés près de moi. J'avais agis ainsi, mécaniquement, sans avoir véritablement réfléchis à ce que je faisais.  
  
C'est alors que je pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien. Ni de ce que je faisais là, ni pourquoi j'étais là, mais pire encore ni de qui j'étais.  
  
Au bord de la panique, mon souffle perdit de sa régularité. Le pression du moment fut trop forte et je m'entendis crier de toutes mes forces. Quelqu'un entra en courant dans la pièce, probablement alerté par mon cri. C'était une infirmière et elle sembla tout d'abord surprise de me voir ainsi debout et apeuré. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone de la pièce et prononça ces quelques mots: « Docteur Ritsuko, l'enfant s'est réveillé ». Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi et me lança d'un ton ferme : « Attendez ici que le docteur arrive ! ».  
  
Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle sortit et je fus surpris de remarquer qu'elle ferma la chambre à clef. « Mais où pense-t-elle que je puisse aller de toute façon ? », me surpris-je à penser. C'était vrai, après tout, je ne me souvenais même pas avoir un domicile. Concentré sur la situation qui était la mienne, je regagnais un pouls un peu plus normal, et mon souffle se fit plus calme.  
  
Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me vis dans un miroir. Apparemment, je devais avoir environ 18 ans. Même mon âge, je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler. Au moins, je me rappelais mon propre visage. C'était ce qu'on peut appeler un début.  
  
Un peu découragé, et tout en m'affalant sur le lit, je tentai de faire le point. Et n'ayant aucune idée du lieu où je me trouvais, ni de pourquoi,ni même de comment, j'en vins vite à la conclusion qu'il me fallait attendre. Je n'y arriverai probablement pas tout seul.  
  
Le docteur Ritsuko arriva environ dix minutes après que l'infirmière l'ait appelée. Je fus surpris de la reconnaître, enfin du moins d'avoir la certitude d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part. Mais cela ne me mettait pas à l'aise pour autant. Je ne sais pas si cela venait d'un réflexe ou du sentiment de froideur qui provenait d'elle. Je sais juste qu'à ce moment, j'étais presque prêt à me défendre si elle faisait le moindre geste sortant de l'ordinaire.  
  
De son côté, Ritsuko m'observait comme pour voir si j'allais apporter les réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait sur mon compte.  
  
« _ Shinji, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
_ Ainsi donc, je m'appelle Shinji, répondis-je presque comme un soupir.  
  
_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Non, je présume (son regard se fit un plus sérieux). Apparemment les lésions ayant touchées ton cerveau t'ont rendues amnésiques, dit-elle d'un ton songeur.  
  
_ Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez sur moi ?  
  
_ La seule chose que je puisse te dire est que tu te prénommes Shinji IKARI et que tu viens de sortir à l'instant d'un coma qui a duré près de 15 jours.  
  
_ 15 jours? », dis-je interloqué. Puis reprenant mes esprits : « Excusez- moi mais dites-moi vraiment ce que vous savez sur moi !  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'en sais plus ? » dit-elle quelque peu perplexe.  
  
_ Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom et je ne crois que ce soit l'usage entre un médecin et son patient en général, du moins lors d'un premier contact. »  
  
Son regard se fit plus sérieux, plus dur même. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dis finalement : « Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus. Tout est classé Secret Défense. D'autant plus que je ne crois pas que cela te plairait vraiment d'entendre ce que je pourrais te dire ».  
  
Ce fut mon tour d'être perplexe. A l'entendre parler, on aurait pu croire que je venais de vivre un cauchemar éveillé provoqué par un service de la Défense Nationale.  
  
« Je me demande même si ce n'est pas plutôt ton inconscient qui te rend amnésique en refoulant allègrement tous tes souvenirs douloureux ».  
  
Là, je fus clairement bouche bée. Surtout qu'il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que l'on ne me dirait rien de plus. Des ordres devaient avoir été donnés dans ce sens et toutes les questions que je posais autour de moi restaient sans réponses.  
  
Par la suite, on me fis passer quelques tests dont je ne compris pas grand chose puis on me dis que je pouvais sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel j'étais enfermé. Apparemment, certaines personnes ne tenaient pas et ne tiennent toujours pas d'ailleurs à ce que je me souvienne de quoi que ce soit car on m'a donné, au premier sens du terme, un appartement et un emploi dans une administration quelconque où l'on ne me demande pas grand chose. La seule condition à tout cela fut que je ne parle d'éventuel souvenir qu'au docteur Ritsuko, seul médecin « apte » à traiter mon cas.  
  
Ces mesures me semblèrent démesurées tout d'abord mais je m'y suis vite habitué. Il faut dire qu'on ne me demande quasiment rien et que cette situation me suffit pour exister et rester dans l'anonymat, ce qui est la seule chose que je demande. Bien sûr, je fis quelques recherches pour savoir si j'avais de la famille, où j'étais né… Mais tout les documents qui me concernent ont été classifié Secret Défense et m'ont été refusés. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Depuis ce constat d'incapacité totale à faire quoi que ce soit, je vis dans une certaine routine, et ce sans m'intéresser le moins du monde à la vie qui continue autour de moi. 


	2. Chapitre 3 & 4

Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le premier chapitre, les personnages d'Evangelion ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris cette histoire pour le plaisir et ne tiens pas à être rémunéré.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : PREMIERS SOUVENIRS :  
  
Mais depuis une semaine, tout a changé. Pour la première fois, des souvenirs antérieurs à mon amnésie sont réapparus.  
  
Il me semble que tout a commencé quand j'ai vu ce film à la TV. C'est le genre de film très en vogue depuis un moment dans lequel on assiste à des combats entre des monstres et des robots plus gigantesques les uns que les autres. C'est là que j'ai eu le premier de mes flashs. Je me suis vu devant un robot géant, habillé d'une sorte de costume très moulant, me préparant à pénétrer dans une sorte de cockpit en forme d'œuf ovale. Hésitant un peu avant d'entrer, je me vois tournant la tête et apercevoir une jeune fille en faire de même. C'est la fille de mon rêve, ça je suis prêt à le jurer.  
  
Mais… un détail me revient tout à coup. Avant de monter elle s'était tournée vers moi et avec le plus grand sourire elle m'avait dit :  
  
« _ Bonne chance, Baka Shinji !  
  
_ Bonne chance, A… ! »  
  
Asuka ! Elle s'appelle Asuka ! Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. J'ai vécu cette situation. Le souvenir de son prénom entraîne d'ailleurs dans mon esprit une suite d'images, de scènes où je la vois.  
  
Je me vois habillé d'un costume bizarre (une sorte de tee-shirt blanc sur lequel est dessiné des notes de musiques) en train de tenter de me coordonner avec elle sur une musique atrocement banale.  
  
Je la vois venir se coucher près de moi et s'endormir presque aussitôt. Je me découvre alors en train de tenter de l'embrasser et m'arrêter au dernier moment en la voyant pleurer et murmurer : « Maman ».  
  
Je me vois enfin sautant dans un volcan pour la rattraper.  
  
Ces scènes me semblent vraiment très bizarre. Dabord, je ne les comprends pas toutes. Comment, même à bord de robots gigantesques, aurions-nous survécu à la chaleur du magma de ce volcan ?  
  
Mais après coups la principale question que je me pose est : « Pourquoi me semble-t-il si normal qu'elle m'appelle Baka ? ». A première vu, il m'a semblé qu'elle se moquait de moi mais en réfléchissant bien, le ton qu'elle a employé était plus affectueux qu'autre chose. J'avoue que cela m'amuse un peu de ne pas connaître la réponse.  
  
Mais toutes ces pensées tout d'un coup me provoquent un haut le cœur. Comme si un souvenir très douloureux serait sur le point de réapparaître devant mes yeux. C'en est trop. Il faut que je bouge, que je sorte d'ici. L'air saturé de la pièce m'étouffe et me rend dingue. J'attrape en vitesse une veste, mes clefs, mon portefeuille et je cours vers l'extérieur.  
  
L'air frais de la rue me permet de me calmer un petit peu. Je sens mes poumons se relaxer et mon esprit se rafraîchir quelque peu. Je rigole même presque en me rappelant tout à coup que c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que je sors ainsi de chez moi sans raison d'ordre professionnel.  
  
Les rues sont calmes. Les gens profitent de leur dimanche pour se reposer et marcher tranquillement. Derrière moi, des enfants courent derrière un ballon. Il me semble que rien en cet instant ne peut m'arriver. Je commence à marcher en direction du parc. J'ai soudain envie d'aller flâner sur le bord du lac artificiel dans lequel on peut voir quelques cygnes majestueux vivre leurs vies sans se soucier des passants tels que moi.  
  
A force de marcher, je commence à prendre un malin plaisir à observer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Les amoureux se bécotent sur quelques bancs, les enfants profitent de la pelouse pour jouer au football, les parents eux profitent du beau temps pour respirer cet air si agréable que l'on ne peut ressentir durant les heures de bureau.  
  
Profitant de cet univers reposant et d'un banc libre à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur, je reprends mes pensées là où je les avais arrêtées un peu avant. Sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, je suis sûr qu'Asuka aurait adoré flâner ainsi avec moi au milieu de cette atmosphère de Printemps. Je la revois de nouveau. Elle me tient la main et m'entraîne avec son énergie habituelle vers un marchand de glace. « Alors Baka, tu te décides à payer ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ta fiancée payer sa glace quand même ! » me dit elle avant de me lancer un sourire à faire tomber par terre tout homme normalement constitué.  
  
Je ne me souviens pas avoir réagi à ces quelques mots et notamment : « ta fiancée ». Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, ils me touchent plus qu'autre chose. Asuka était mon Asuka, la femme de mes rêves, la seule que ma mémoire récalcitrante veut bien aujourd'hui mentionner.  
  
C'est ce jour-là je crois que je pris enfin ma décision. «  Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver. Et par la même occasion me permettre de me retrouver moi-même. »  
  
Par la suite, je me rendis vite compte que ce souvenir m'avais enfin permis de canaliser toutes mes peurs, même celles, pourtant inconscientes, qui me bloquaient, et m'avaient fait accepté cet état second qui avait constitué ma vie depuis mon réveil. Une sorte de déclic qui allait me permettre enfin de trouver le courage nécessaire à cette sorte de quête. Comme s'il me fallait jusqu'alors un prétexte pour me réveiller enfin et révéler au monde mes véritables capacités. J'étais enfin décidé à vivre quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : UNE RETROUVAILLE :  
  
A présent, je savais qu'il me fallait agir. Et vite. Les agents qui me suivaient partout devaient avoir notés mon trouble et les nombreux changement dans ma manière d'agir. Je pouvais être sûr qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de les signaler à ceux qui tentaient désespérément de me garder dans cet état de dépression.  
  
Mais une question essentielle restait posée : Agir : oui mais comment ? Par où et par quoi commencer ? Je savais parfaitement où commencer. Actuellement, je n'avais qu'un seul lien avec mon passé : Ritsuko. Mais il me fallait préparer attentivement ma rencontre avec celle- ci. Et surtout être sûr qu'elle ne me cacherait rien. La question restant posé étant donc comment agir ?  
  
Je savais pertinemment que tenter d'agir par les sentiments ne mènerait à rien. Cette femme considérait son travail comme sa vie et l'amener à trahir celui-ci et certainement ceux qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'elle dans la hiérarchie me demanderais beaucoup trop de travail.  
  
Quel option me restait-il alors ? La manipuler ? Tenter de découvrir quelque chose à travers ses paroles ? Non, cela serait beaucoup trop incertain. Je devais agir vite. Et bien que cela ne m'enchanta guère, je n'avais pas d'autre moyen que de la forcer à me dire exactement ce qu'elle savait. Bien entendu, cela amenait d'autres problèmes. D'abord comment l'y forcer ? Ensuite, comment être sûr qu'elle me dise la vérité ou qu'elle ne m'en cache pas une partie ?  
  
Je dois bien avouer que devant toutes ces questions, j'ai bien failli laisser tomber. Le problème semblait quasiment inextricable. Cela en était presque amusant. Moi, l'amnésique dont on sait tout mais auquel on ne veut rien dire, je suis proche d'enfin savoir qui je suis et j'abandonne pour de basses questions secondaires.  
  
« Ah ! dis-je avec un sourire en coin, qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place, mon Asuka ? »  
  
« Et bien c'est pourtant simple. Rien ne m'est impossible tant que je suis avec mon Eva 02 ! »  
  
… Ai-je rêvé ? Est-ce un autre souvenir d'elle qui me reviens tout d'un coup ? ou m'as-t-elle véritablement parlée ? Je regarde autour de moi un peu hagard. Je réalise alors que je suis encore dans le parc et que la nuit est sur le point de tomber.  
  
« Bravo Shinji ! Toi qui voulait éviter de te faire remarquer, c'est réussi. A présent, ceux qui te surveille vont certainement se douter de quelque chose. »  
  
Néanmoins, à présent, j'ai un début de piste. Cette petite phrase que m'a dite Asuka a été un sorte de flash et m'a permis de me rappeler que je l'ai souvent vu dans une sorte de robot. Ce doit être elle son Eva 02. Et si je me souviens bien, moi aussi j'en pilotais un…  
  
« _ Enfin ! Tu te souviens de moi… dis une drôle de voix dans ma tête  
  
_ Hein ? Mais qui me parle ?  
  
_ Mais c'est moi Shinji… Yui !  
  
_ Yui ? »  
  
En effet, ce nom me disait vraiment quelque chose. Mais c'est surtout le sentiment de confort qui s'était emparé de moi à ce moment-là qui me permis enfin de me souvenir.  
  
« _ Ma…Maman ?  
  
_ Oui Shinji, ( et l'on sentait qu'elle le disait en souriant ).  
  
_ Tu es… dans mon robot ?  
  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment un robot, tu sais, mais oui, je suis dans ton Eva 01.  
  
_ Mon Eva 01… Maman, dis-moi qui je suis s'il te plait !  
  
_ Non…  
  
_ Non ?  
  
_ Je suis désolée (et on sentait qu'elle l'était vraiment)  
  
_ Mais pourquoi ?  
  
_ Tu m'as fait solennellement promettre de ne rien te dire et ce quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
_ Tu veux dire que je savais que j'allais perdre la mémoire ?  
  
_ Désolé mais apparemment, j'en ai déjà trop dit.  
  
_ Bon mais alors dis-moi… Asuka ?  
  
_ C'était ta femme.  
  
_ C'était ?  
  
_ Elle a disparue depuis… un certain temps.  
  
_ Est-elle encore vivante ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
_ Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire.  
  
_ Bon, autre chose alors… Comment fait-on actuellement pour communiquer ?  
  
_ Un lien existe toujours entre nous deux. Nous pouvons discuter quand tu le souhaites. C'est l'un de tes pouvoirs liés à l'Eva.  
  
_ Attends ! Tu dis qu'on peut parler quand on le souhaite ?  
  
_ Oui…  
  
_ Mais alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue avant ? Ah je suppose que cela faisait aussi partie de ta promesse.  
  
_ En effet !  
  
_ Maman, je veux me souvenir de qui je suis ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te poserais plus de question. Mais il me faut affronter Ritsuko pour savoir où commencer.  
  
_ En effet ! Cela me semble le mieux à faire.  
  
_ Peux-tu m'aider ?  
  
_ Bien sûr ! Mais tu n'en auras pas besoin.  
  
_ Comment ça ?  
  
_ Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer en détail mais tu possèdes tous les pouvoirs de l'Eva.  
  
_ Les pouvoirs de l'Eva ?  
  
_ Et bien, tu peux détruire un mur en frappant dedans, tu peux aussi voler mais surtout tu peux créer un AT-field.  
  
_ Un AT-field ?  
  
_ C'est une sorte de bouclier quasiment infranchissable.  
  
_ Quasiment ?  
  
_ En fait, seul un autre AT-field ou une puissance extraordinaire peut en venir à bout.  
  
_ Une puissance extraordinaire ?  
  
_ Celle de plusieurs têtes nucléaires…  
  
_ Mais comment fais-je cela ?  
  
_ En fait, tu le fais en continue. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. C'est souvent conditionné par les réflexes mais si tu veux vraiment accentué la chose il te suffit de penser que tu veuilles le faire.  
  
_ Donc…  
  
_ Oui, tu peux aller parler à Ritsuko. Et compte sur moi pour te dire si elle te mens ou si elle te cache la vérité. Je peux également te garantir que si elle refuse de te voir, personne ne pourra t'en y empêcher. (A croire qu'elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais j'y pense… C'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire).  
  
_ Merci ! Sinon je suppose que savoir déployer un AT-field n'est pas trop courant.  
  
_ Seules cinq personnes dans le monde en sont capables.  
  
_ Bon deux dernières choses maman…  
  
_ Je t'écoutes.  
  
_ Asuka …  
  
_ A les mêmes pouvoirs que toi, enfin à peu près.  
  
_ A peu près ?  
  
_ Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
  
_ Et sinon, où te trouves-tu actuellement ?  
  
_ Dans le Geofront.  
  
_ Le Geofront ?  
  
_ Ritsuko t'en dira plus.  
  
_ Ok alors je crois qu'il est temps d'aller discuter avec ce cher docteur à présent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bon l'histoire commence vraiment à partir de maintenant. Mais je crois que vous vous en doutiez. Dans le prochain chapitre, on assistera à la discussion entre Ritsuko et Shinji et je vous promets de nouvelles surprises.  
  
Ah s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ecrivez-moi à Vkasu@aol.com  
  
Merci de m'avoir écouté et à la prochaine. 


	3. Chapitre 5

Arriver à l'hôpital où travaille le Docteur Ritsuko me fut facile. Savoir que l'on est en continue protégé d'une sorte de bouclier quasiment infranchissable permet de faire des choses sans vraiment se soucier des possibles conséquences. En ce qui me concerne, j'agis de manière toute simple. Je m'en fus parler avec les agents chargés de me surveiller.  
  
« Je souhaite parler avec le Docteur Ritsuko maintenant. C'est même assez urgent ! Amenez moi à elle s'il vous plait. »  
  
Voir leurs visages surpris me fis sourire un peu. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à un tel culot de ma part. Néanmoins, ils me conduirent sans discuter jusqu'à une salle où l'on me demanda de patienter quelques instants. Le Docteur Ritsuko était occupée avec un autre de ses patients. La pièce où je me trouvais n'était pas une salle d'attente. Je pense plutôt que c'était une sorte de bureau dans lequel Ritsuko devait venir se réfugier pour remplir tout son travail administratif. Faisant un rapide état des lieux du regard, je vis quelque chose de très intéressant. C'était un dossier médical. A l'intérieur, une photo et surtout un nom :  
  
AYANAMI IKARI Rei.  
  
Les données étaient trop précises pour qu'un néophyte comme moi puisse y comprendre vraiment quelque chose. Néanmoins, je pouvais y voir quelques données intéressantes. Rei était l'une des cinq personnes ayant un AT- Field. Et puis, à force de revoir sa photo et son nom des souvenirs me revinrent rapidement. Elle aussi était pilote d'une Eva.  
  
« _ Rei était une personne très spéciale pour toi Shinji. _ Je sais, maman. C'était ma demi-s?ur. _ Je vois que tu commences à vraiment te souvenir. _ Tu ne sembles pas vraiment enthousiasmée ! _ C'est que je n'arrive pas encore à apporter une réponse à la question suivante : est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? _ Maman, quoiqu'il arrive j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne me sens peut être pas vraiment prêt à affronter mes propres démons mais je sais que je dois au moins essayer. _ Dans ce cas, prépare toi à quelque chose de gros et de mauvais. _ Je sais ».  
  
Ce petit dialogue intérieur fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir. De l'ombre de la porte sortie Ritsuko.  
  
« _ Bonsoir Shinji. Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'étais quelque peu occupé par d'autres patients. _ Oh mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps. _ Que puis-je faire pour toi Shinji ? Il parait que tu as un problème urgent. _ Comment va ma chère demi-s?ur Ritsuko ? Après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donnée pour m'aider lorsque je cherchais à tout oublier, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire est de l'aider à mon tour non ? »  
  
Ritsuko fut trop surprise pour répondre. Mais du couloir vint une autre voix familière.  
  
« _ Je vais bien grand frère. Je suis contente de retrouver une partie de ma famille. _ Rei ! Les ordres étaient pourtant clairs. Tu ne devais te montrer sous aucun prétexte. _ Vous voyez pourtant qu'il se souvient parfaitement de moi. Et puis, je ne crois pas que vous êtes dans une situation susceptible de donner des ordres. A moi et mon frère on pourrait détruire n'importe quelle armée envoyée par la SEELE. Et puis, c'est plutôt dans leur intérêt que mon frère ici se souvienne de qui il est non ? (Puis se tournant vers moi) Alors grand frère, de quoi te souviens tu exactement ? _ A vrai dire pas grand-chose pour le moment mais tout revient rapidement depuis que maman et moi avons repris contact. _ C'est une bonne chose _ Je ne sais pas. Je suis encore effrayé de ce que je pourrais trouver. _ C'est compréhensible _ Néanmoins, avant que l'on en parle plus, dis-moi où se trouve Asuka. _ Je ne peux pas, désolé. _ Pourquoi ? _ Elle se cache quelque part sur le territoire du Japon mais on ne sait pas exactement où. Et elle a à sa poursuite de nombreuses personnes. Après votre séparation, elle a apparemment craquée et a créée de nombreux problèmes. _ Mais que peut elle bien craindre si elle est protégée par son AT-Field ? _ A vrai dire, elle n'est plus vraiment protégée par son AT-Field. _ Quoi ? _ Le lien avec son Eva s'est petit à petit réduit depuis tout ça. Son AT- Field existe toujours mais dans sa situation, il ne résisterait pas longtemps à une attaque bien organisée. _ Je vois. Je crois qu'un topo de la situation s'impose non ? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez intérêt à me garder dans le noir plus longtemps. _ En effet, je crois que c'est nécessaire. Viens ! Je ne pense pas que Ritsuko veuille entendre ce dont nous allons parler. _ Et où allons nous ? _ Il vaut mieux que je ne le dise pas. Ca nous accordera quelques minutes de répits au moins.  
  
  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Après 7 mois d'attentes, j'ai enfin reçu quelques messages d'encouragement. Apparemment, c'est ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin pour continuer à écrire cette histoire. En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre pour remercier ceux qui m'ont dit avoir aimé ce qui précédait. Alors n'hésiter pas à continuer à m'envoyer vos impressions. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Excusez moi juste de ne pouvoir répondre mais en général je n'en ai pas le temps. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois et le début des vacances alors soyez patient SVP. Et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont écris et redonné goût à l'écriture. 


End file.
